Everlasting Impressions
by oreo9725
Summary: Chapter 10 up.."Bella sighed. She had to let it all out. She couldn’t keep all her infidelities with Craig a secret anymore." Bella makes a lasting impression on Craig.
1. Brown Eyes

A/N Hey this is first Degrassi fic. I'll update frequently only if I get Reveiws lol!!!  
  
Disclaimer-I only own Anabella and her family. I in noway own the character in Degrassi.  
  
Craig Manning walked up the steps to Degrassi Community School. He looked up at the school and thought `Ah another year. Well at least I'm a Sophmore.` Smiling he went to join Ashley Ellie and Marco.  
  
Anabella Redding walked slowly into Degrassi Community School. Her Curly brown hair had a tint of red in it. Her blue tank top and black pants showed off her body modestly. Her green eyes looked over the map. Slowly walking to the Media Immersion Room, she tripped and fell into someones arms. Anabella looked into the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen.  
  
Craig was casually walking to his Media Immersion Class when a curly brunette suddenly fell into his arms. Her green eyes were filled with nervousness. Craig was almost speechless and mesmorized by her beauty.  
  
"Um sorry about that," apologized Anabella. "I'm new here and I was trying to find the Media Immersion Room and I guess I got kind of lost," She continued sweetly.  
  
"Oh well um uh.that's my first class. I'll show you there. By the way I'm Craig Manning and you are-"  
  
"Anabella Redding. But you can call me Bella or Ana."  
  
"Well ok follow me, Bella." Craig grabbed her hand and pulled her to the MIR.  
  
Ashley sat at her computer in the MIR as Craig and Bella ran in hand in hand laughing. Ashley looked up at them and frowned. She thought `What is Craig with that..girl? Gosh and this morning he was telling he missed me during the summer. What a jerk! But you know what nevermind. He is probably just being friendly to the new girl. Showing her around. He's just making friends.right? 


	2. Introductions and Caution Signs

A/N: Hey guys I notice I've Only gotten 1 review so far. I need u all to R/R please!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Simple. I don't own Degrassi.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Anabella walked into the noisy lunchroom and searched for a place to sit. The morning was great. Craig showed her to all her classes and he was even in all of them. He was cool. But sadly they didn't have lunch together that day. She would have to find a place to sit with new people. She finally decided to sit with the two gothic type girls. She remembered one of them was in her MI and English classes. She kept giving her and Craig weird looks (A/N:Hmm wonder why haha!) but she seemed nice enough. So she headed to their table.  
  
Ashley and Ellie were sitting at the lunch table by themselves. They were in a heavy conversation about Craig's actions that morning and about Anabella.  
  
"I don't know Ellie. He was with her all morning. And he even ignored me when I said hi to him. Can you believe that? And this morning you saw how he kissed me n said how much he missed me over the summer." Ashley remarked.  
  
"He's being a real jerk. But you never know maybe he is just being friendly." Ellie replied.  
  
"Oh gosh Ellie you don't even know what happened in English today. They were sitting with each other giggling flirting and talking. Then Ms. Kwan started yelling at them to stop flirting and pay attention. Then she looked at me n raised her eyebrows. Everyone did." Ashley explained to Ellie.  
  
Ellie frowned and said, "I don't know Ash. But what is this girl's name anyway. What's she like?"  
  
"Her name is Anabella Redding and she moved here from Manhatten suddenly a few weeks ago. She doesn't seem like the boyfriend stealing type but she does seem like a sweet girl." Ashley answered.  
  
Suddenly Ashley felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see a nervous Anabella.  
  
"Hello um can I sit here with you?" She stuttered.  
  
Ashley thought for a sec `This could be my chance to get to know her. And warn her that I'm with Craig.' So she said yes.  
  
After the introductions the three girls got to talking.  
  
"So Anabella, how do like Degrassi so far. You know have you met some cool people." Ellie asked (anxiously wanting to know if she liked Craig or not)  
  
"Well, the people seem nice enough. Let me just say that you girls have some pretty cute guys around here. But that Paige girl gave me that kind of bratty impression you know. But this guy Craig is really nice. He showed me to all my classes and he's really funny. You guys know him right.?" Anabella said.  
  
Ashley smirked and said triumphantly, "Well since he's my boyfriend I would think I know him."  
  
Bella smiled and said, "Wow! That's awesome! You guys look really cute together. You must be really happy."  
  
"Yeah and I hope we stay that way," Ashley replied smugly.  
  
Finally the bell rang and Bella got up. "Well it was awesome talking with you guys. I'll see you later." And with that she hurried to her locker.  
  
"Ugh she's too nice! It's going to kill me. Well at least she won't have sights on Craig anymore. I think I got the message across." Ashley said to Ellie as they walked to their lockers. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well theres the 2nd chapter. Guys please R/R for me ok!? Later!  
  
Oreo 


	3. Run in with the law

A/N:Short Chapter guys I kno I kno. But hey I only have 2 reveiws so start reviewing ok!! And if Any of u guys r Jake Epstein (Craig) fans then check out his bands (Mind the Gap) website. www.geocities.com/mindthegapband/ They are really awesome. Anyways here is Chap 3. (Personally this is kind of a weird/funny chapter.) Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. Simple enough?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Bella and Craig walked silently home from school together. They were both lost in their own thoughts about.well each other. When they got to Craig's house first, Bella felt really disappointed. Even if Craig did have a girlfriend.  
  
"Well heres my house. I'll see you tomorrow. Or you know what? Do you want to come inside and hang out for awhile because Joey and Angela aren't going to home home for a little while?" Craig asked.  
  
"I'd love to Craig, but I got my baby sister Michola at home and she needs a good taken care of. And plus I have to do homework. But definetly call me later if you want." Bella answered.  
  
"I'll be sure to do that. Bye Bella baby." Craig called out.  
  
Bella turned and smiled widely. "Bye Craigster."  
  
Bella turned to continue her walk home. Soon her thoughts began to drift onto the subject of Craig.  
  
'He's really an awesome guy and everything and he's really sweet. Too bad he's with Ashley. She's very lucky to have a guy like him. I don't want to mess things up for them just because-`  
  
Bella's thoughts were interrupted when she ran into someone. And that someone was Paige Michalchuk.  
  
"Hey watch where you are going next time you little newbie!" Paige yelled angrily.  
  
Well lets just say Bella wasn't too happy. That was the second confrontation she had had with Paige. The first one was when she accidentally sat in Paige's "seat" which was another story. It wasn't pretty.  
  
"Oh gosh Paige I'm really sorry about that. I guess I wasn't paying attention." Bella apologized quickly.  
  
Paige glared at her for a minute and said, "Look Hun. Let me warn you right now that I am the hot queen bee around Degrassi. And I plan to keep it that way. And you may think that you're going to steal little Craigy waigy from Ashley but that's going to be me hun. So drop the sugarcoated act newbie because if you mess with me one more time you are so out of here. You got that cuz I'm watching you." Then Paige stomped away.  
  
Bella just smirked and mumbled to herself, "Someone has PMS," as she continued to walk home. 


	4. Visitor from memory Lane and late night ...

A/N:I really hope you guys appreciate the fact I wrote this chapter because it was so annoying to type!!! In another news I've officially finished writing the story. But that doesn't mean it's over. I think I might write a few more stories about Bella and Craig. I think the way I ended the story itself u all r going to be mad at me. So unless u review ur not getting the end of my story (evilly laughs muhahaha.) But b4 I begin this quite long chapter I have a couple message for people who reviewed my story.  
  
Kitty-Eating ATM Machine~Yea I see what you are saying about Bella. But as the stories go on she's not going to be as Mary-Sue as she is now. She'll be real don't worry.  
  
Disclaimer~I don't own Degrassi. Simple enough?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It was probably around 8 o clock when Bella was finally finished doing all her chores. She did her homework, unpacked the last few things, made dinner, cleaned the house, and fed her baby sister Michola. She was really tired and bored so she decided to go online. She found that her best friend from NY was on. Myra  
  
Bellaboxxer55:MyMy!!!!  
  
MyMy_Ra78:Ana Lana!!! Hows life in Degrassi? Any hott guys?  
  
Bellaboxxer55:Haha! Only u would ask me that question. Yes there are some very hot guys like Sean, Jimmy, Ethan, Joel, Spinner. But I only payed attention to one hehe.  
  
MyMy_Ra78:You playette! I need details here. Name, persona, looks.  
  
Bellaboxxer55:His name is Craig. He's sweet, mad hot, very smart and intelligent, and not to mention funny. And well.taken.  
  
MyMy_Ra78:Are u serious? Do you know her?  
  
Bellaboxxer55:Yeah. And it was weird because he talked to me the whole morning and didn't talk to her. Plus she was giving us weird looks. But she was nice to me for the most part.  
  
MyMy_Ra78:Cuz she knows her man is falling for u haha.  
  
Bellaboxxer55:Yeaa right.  
  
MyMy_Ra78:Well chica I g2g I'll ttyl. Lylas  
  
Bellaboxxer55:Lylas girl.  
  
After that Myra signed off. A couple minutes later Craig signed on and immediately Imed Bella.  
  
OverXposed:Hey Bella baby.  
  
Bellaboxxer55:Hey sexy haha.  
  
OverXposed:Yeah I know you want some of this.  
  
Bellaboxxer55:Oh baby yes Craig I want you so bad.  
  
OverXposed: Lol ok Bella lets end this cyber relationship b4 it gets too intense.  
  
Bellaboxxer55:Yeah because I know Ashley would not like that.  
  
OverXposed:You met her?  
  
Bellaboxxer55:At lunch. I sat with her and Ellie. Very nice girls. Did I mention I bumped into Paige while walking home and she yelled at me. One of the things she said was I have you wrapped around my finger haha!  
  
OverXposed:She's right.you do.  
  
Bellaboxxer55:Craig.  
  
OverXposed:You do! I mean gosh Bella you're so beautiful I can't help but like you. That's why I call you Bella.  
  
Bellaboxxer55:No one not even my family calls me Bella. Only you have. Why?  
  
OverXposed: Because you are.  
  
Bellaboxxer55: Craig.  
  
OverXposed: You're beautiful Bella.  
  
Bellaboxxer55:Craig just stop okay! Look I G2g ok. I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Bella signed off quickly and sighed. Craig was falling for her. But he still had Ashley. Well maybe he would out of it. But the problem was.she didn't want him to. 


	5. At my Doorstep

A/N: Heyy guys sry I haven't written in a long time but it has been really busy. As of now im writing chapter 1 of the sequel to this story. So look out for that once this is done. Anyways.enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer~I don't own Degrassi. Simple enough?  
  
Anabella awoke the next morning not reenergized. She couldn't sleep at all. One of the reasons is because Craig showed up at her doorstep at 12am.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Anabella was tired after a long first day. Clad in her wifebeater and boxer shorts she climbed into bed. She intended to get some sleep. A couple hours later though she awoke to hear a faint knock. From downstairs. `Mom probably forgot her key again..' she thought as she answered the door. "Hey- " Bella started to say but the next word wouldn't fit. Because Craig wasn't her mom.  
  
"Bella. Hey. Look I really need to talk to you."  
  
"Craig it's midnight and we have school. Can this wait until tomorrow?"  
  
"No it can't. Look, first of all I just want to say I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable."  
  
"It's ok. Is that all you needed to tell me?"  
  
"No. Its not just that." And with that said Craig pulled Bella into his arms so that she was inches away from his face.  
  
"Craig don't you dare kiss me. Because if you do I will never speak to you again. I don't want to be the boyfriend stealer pf Degrassi because of your lust for me. Because your not worth it Craig."  
  
She instantly regretted saying that. Craig was worth a lot He was worth risking a potential friendship with Ashley. But she just seemed so nice. But Craig looked so hurt. He gently pushed Bella away and nodded. "Yeah I know. I'm not worth your precious sweet frontier. I'll see you around Ana."  
  
"Craig wait I-" Bella started to say but Craig was already gone. She sighed and went back into her house.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Bella sighed. She knew he was right. But she couldn't be so sweet and cautious. But she was going to apologize to him today. She got up and put on a black mesh shirt with a red tank top and black pants. Then she headed off to school. 


	6. A Reconciliation?

Authors Note: Itz been a REALLY long time I know and for that I am sorry. I had to rewrite some stuff in the story but im still keeping the ending. You'll hate me for it I know haha! Anyways here is the 6th chapter new and improved! Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. Simple as that

Craig was at his locker the next morning pondering last nights events. He didn't know why he went to her house. He knew she was right. They couldn't kiss or go beyond that with Ashley hanging over their heads. And plus he has known Bella for about a day. He'd known Ashley for so long. She helped him out through everything after his dad died. He couldn't risk his friendship with Ashley over a girl he'd known for a day. But there was something about Bella that just drew her to him. He wanted to know her. He had to apologize. They could still be friends. He looked over and saw her talking to Ellie. She wasn't wearing any make up. 'She still looks beautiful,' he thought. He closed his locker and walked over to the two girls.

Bella was having a conversation with Ellie when she saw Craig come over. She quickly told Ellie they would talk later and turned to Craig.

"Craig I'm so sorry about how I acted yesterday and I take back what I said. You are worth it but you've only known me for a day and-"

"You don't want me to risk what I have with Ash I know. And I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have come on to you like I did. I want us to be friends though. Is that okay?" Craig said.

Bella smiled. This was exactly what she wanted. She hugged Craig and said, "It's more than okay. Come on we better hurry and get to class."

They were both happy with their reconciliation but in the back of their minds they asked themselves if they could handle a friendship with someone they were very attracted to.


	7. A step into the unknown

A/N: Hello one and all. Here is another chapter. By the way I want to clarify some stuff. This all takes place in a sort of alternate universe. The story is set in season and Craig/Manny/Ashley never happened. Ashley is still goth and Paige never got raped. Which is why shes still acting a bit..mean to Bella. Anyways enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. I wish I owned Jake and his hotness but I don't. Simple as that

===Bella's POV===

It's been a month since me and Craig became strictly friends and it's been great. I've made friends with a lot of people here. Especially the guys. I love watching Spinner and Jimmy make fools of themselves during lunch. I hang out with Marco and Dylan sometime...they are really cool people. You wouldn't know that they are gay. Sean was a cool guy to play basketball and stuff with. He's been showing me all these great moves. Ashley and Ellie were possibly my best girl friends at Degrassi. The 3 of us went to either mine or Ashley's house and Ellie would videotape us sometimes while we worked on songs and poetry. It was great. Craig helped me out with homework a lot and I got to meet his little sister Angie. Shes cute. We babysit our sisters together sometimes. Plus, he was giving me guitar lessons. Life at Degrassi was great.

It was Monday and me Craig and Ashley were in Media Immersion. The two of them had just had another fight (they've been fighting a lot lately) over God knows what so I was sitting between them. Mr.Simpson had just announced there was going to be a project. We had to make our own website and you had to have a partner. Craig and Ashley were eyeing me and then glaring at each other. I laughed. It was really funny and I couldn't help it. Mr. Simpson has been in a bad mood lately so just because I laughed the partners were going to be assigned. Thank God. he started picking partners. Ashley was with Sully (poor girl...hes REALLY annoying) and I was with Craig. The bell rang and we all shot out of the room. Ashley said bye to Craig and I since she was going to math while me and Craig went to Science. So we started talking about the project.

"So Bella when do you want to get started on the project? We could go over my house after school today. Babysit and stuff," he asked.

"Yeah sure. Maybe we could do it on poetry and music since I am into both and you are into music. You know like put our work in there and also put in a lot of songs people are listening to today," I suggested.

"Yeah that'd be awesome! And me and you could write a song that would play on the site."

"Great idea. Maybe I could write it and you can work on the chords. How does that sound?"

"Great. We better get to glass or we will be late."

So we started to speed up and when we got to class we found Spinner trying to flirt with Ms.H. He winked at us and we laughed hysterically. This was going to be an interesting class.

Hm what could happen with Craig and Bella trying to write a song together? Will sparks fly!?


	8. A simple mistake

A/NIt took me a pretty long time to type this up so enjoy! The plot starts to thicken in this chapter and on the next one we're going to get a word from Ashley just to see how she's doing haha! Enjoy!

Disclaimer I don't own Degrassi and I don't own Jake and his hotness. Simple as that.

After school Bella got a call on her cell phone from her mom.

"Hey mom whats up?"

"Hey hun. listen I got off of work early so I'm going to pick up Michola. Also tell Ellie she forgot her cd in the stereo. Are you girls coming over here today or to Ashley's?"

"Actually I'm going over Craigs today. We're partners for a project and we're going to get started on it. That's okay right?"

"Of course. You tell Craig I said hi alright. I gotta go. Love ya doll I'll see you at home."

"Bye mom. Love you!"

Bella hung up the phone and went to sit on the bench to wait for Craig. While she was waiting Ashley came to sit with her.

"Hey Ana. Are you waiting for Craig so you can do your project?"

"Yeah we're doing it on music and poetry. Do you think we could use some of that footage Ellie has of you and me singing that song we wrote?"

"Of course. That would be awesome. Um, Ana can I ask you...do you think you could talk to Craig for me. We've been fighting a lot lately and I just ant to know whats wrong. he seems so distant lately. And he opens up to you. Would you please?"

"Of course ash. Anything to get you to guys to stop fighting. At first it was funny but it's really annoying now. I'll mention it to him late. Oh there he is now."

Craig joined the two girls and kissed Ashley. Bella and Craig quickly said goodbye to Ashley and walked to Craigs house. They two of them discussed what songs and poems they would put on the site. Bella mentioned her earlier suggestion of using videos for some stuff. Craig liked the idea and suggested they make a video of his band singing a song. And also a video of the two them singing the song they were going to write. After they were done they did their homework and watched t.v. Bella thought it was a good time to mention Ashley.

"So Craig, whats up with you and Ashley? You seem to be fighting a lot these days."

"Yeah I know I'm sorry. I mean I love Ashley I really do but I don't think I'm in love anymore. I'm starting to resent her for it because I feel like she's holding me back from other things. So I get angry with her. I don't want to hurt her though."

"Oh Craig I'm sorry. That must really suck. I know how much Ash means to you as a friend and all."

Bella hugged him. She felt bad and could only imagine how confused he was. She heard him speak again.

"You know what Ash is holding me back from?" Craig asked as the two of them pulled away. He paused, looked at her, smiled and said,"You."

Without warning Craig gently kissed Bella. It was short and sweet. She responded by kissing him back with more passion. Craig lay Bella on the couch and lay on top of her. He trailed kisses on her neck. She felt chills go down her spine. The pair stayed in their position for another 10 minutes . Then Bella's cell phone rang. They both groaned as Craig gave Bella another kiss while she reached for her phone and answered it. It was Ashley.

"Hey Ash whats up?"

Hey Ana I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over?"

"I would love to Ash but I just got done at Craig's and I'm really tired. Can I call you later?"

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Cya Ash."

Bella hung up and looked up at Craig. She sighed and pulled him down for a long kiss. She pulled away and gently pushed Craig off of her. She got up and pushed craig on the other side of the couch. She lied on top of him and whispered in his ear, "I want you so bad now Craig, but I guess Ashley is going to hold us back again isn't she?" She jumped up quickly grabbed her things and left without a word. Craig lied in amazement and sighed.

Yup he definetly messed up.


	9. Now a word from the Queen of doom

A/N: Hey guys. This chapter is from Ashleys POV and her thoughts and stuff. The plot starts to thicken right about here heh heh.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Degrassi and Jake Epstein and all of his hotness but I don't. Itz that simple.

I don't know what's up with Craig lately. It's like he has these mood swings with only me. I'll say hi and kiss him on the cheek in the morning and he'll yell at me to leave him alone. Then next time I see him he's laughing it up with Ana and Spinner and just glaring at me. I don't know what I've done wrong. Things have been stable between us and we're always honest with each other. We always put our friendship first before our romantic relationship because we always want to stay friends. No matter what happens. We've never had problems like this until...

Ana?

Before Ana came things were fine but the minute she showed up everything just went topsy turvy. Is it just me or do Craig and Ana spend a lot of time together. Every other day after school they go over each other's houses and babysit. There have been a couple times where me, Ellie, Jimmy, Spinner, and Paige have been with them but other than that it's just them.

Is my boyfriend cheating on me with my best friend? Have things gotten that bad that he has to turn to her now? When I called her earlier she sounded out of breath and I heard more heavy breathing on top of her. And whats up hoe everyone calls her Ana but he calls her Bella? I don't get that...

Maybe I'm just paranoid but I think there are a lot of secrets that need to come out.

Hm I wonder if Ashley will figure out about Bella and Craig's little makeout session. Has that happened before or is this the first time. And what will Ashley say? We'll find out in the next chapter...


	10. My Girl's ExBoyfriend

Authors Note Sry I haven't updated in a long time. School has been crazy and midterms are comin up. Here's chapter 10!

Disclaimer Um yeah I don't own Degrassi. kthanxbye.

Chapter 10-My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend

Bella felt sick the minute she stepped out of Craig's house. She'd just betrayed her best friend Ashley. She had to throw up or something. This just wasn't hitting her correctly. She just made out with her best friend's boyfriend. And she loved it. She wanted to do it again and again. She walked park and was hoping to sit on the bench by herself but someone was already occupying it. Jimmy. He was writing something in a notebook and looked very concentrated. She smiled. She could talk to Jimmy and she knew he wouldn't judge her. He was a good guy. She slowly walked over to him and tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey Jimmy, um I was wondering if I could talk to you. It's just….something happened and I didn't-"

"Ana it's okay sit down. What's wrong? Did something happened at Craigs?" Jimmy asked immediately concerned.

Bella sighed. She had to let it all out. She couldn't keep all her infidelities with Craig a secret anymore. She was going to burst. "Yes something happened at Craigs. Things have been happening at Craigs. Well it all started when he gave me a guitar lesson one day. We were kidding around and I told Craig I had never been kissed before. He was so surprised and he said he would give me a an innocent kiss just so that I could say that I did. And well it started out as an innocent kiss, but then it just got out of control. It was like the full monty jimmy I don't know how we got there. All I know is that ever since me and Craig can't be in a room together without going at it. We've gotten so close to having sex but…I don't know Ashley would pop into my head and I would freak out. I can't do this anymore Jim. This is my friend's boyfriend. What am I doing?"

By this time Bella was crying. She really messed up. She definetly couldn't face Ashley tomorrow. Jimmy comforted her. He felt sorry for her. He knew her and Craig had a strong attraction to each other. Craig talked about her all the time and would stare at her when he thought no one was looking. But Jimmy always noticed. Jimmy noticed a lot of things. Like how Craig kept one eye open when he would kiss Ashley and look at Ana. It was sick.

Then again this was a blessing in disguise for Jimmy. Despite everything he still loved Ashley. Before Ana came over to him he was writing her a poem. Yeah hard to believe Jimmy Brooks is that sensitive but he was. Ashley deserved better than Craig. He was his friend and all but after hearing Ana out he knew it had to stop. Jimmy quieted Bella's cries and walked her home. When they got to her house he gave her a hug.

"Ana go in and get some rest or something. Try to sum up your courage for school tomorrow. You definetly need to keep up your daily routine. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Jimmy for listening to me and all. I know you won't tell Ashley anything. I trust you with that. I'll see you tomorrow."

Bella walked into her house and Jimmy started to walk to Craigs. He had to talk to him and set this straight. He walked into the garage knowing Craig would be there and sure enough there he was strumming his guitar. Jimmy looked on as Craig began to sing.

_speak_

_and say the words that no one else will ever say_

_love_

_love like the world we know is over in a day_

_i'm gonna show you love in every language_

_i'm gonna speak with words that need no form_

_i'm gonna give you what you never had before_

_-Jars of Clay "Show You Love"_

Craig stopped playing and finally noticed Jimmy.

"Hey Jimmy whats going on man?"

Jimmy smirked. The boy was in love with Ana. That song proved it. "You wrote that song for Ana didn't you?"

"Dude what are you talking about. Why would I write Bella a song?"

"Because your so in love with her you've been constantly making out with her and cheating on Ashley. You know both Ash and Ana don't deserve that. What the heck is wrong with you?"

Craig gulped hard. His girl's ex-boyfriend was now in the mix.

Let the games begin.


End file.
